star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Telar
"I cannot leave. I am of the Covenguard. My duty is to the Den, to protect our way." '''Telar '''is a member of the Kala Den Covenguard, an elite group of Selonian Warriors dedicated to its protection, and that of the Den Mother above all else. Encountered by the group during guard duty by the Chamber of Trials, his stoic demeanour and dedication to duty drew the attention of Tira, who became immediately besotted with him. Bothering him several times over the next few hours, he proved a font of knowledge for Selonian culture, revealing just how different Whitefang's life was before meeting the group. Involvement After the group let out their frustration with a free-for-all melee within the Chamber of Trials, Mergon emerging victorious, Whitefang asked if he would be interested in earning a few credits. Refusing to answer until he had more details, the Party member asked if he'd be willing to guard their ship while they went on his proving mission to kill the Great Grey One, as they would likely need all their allies for the attack. Offered 150 credits, he asked for 300, which Whitefang agreed to on the premise that he pay him back 150 if they all returned alive. The Defender of the Exodus As it would turn out, Whitefang's declaration was proven true, as despite numerous close calls, the Party returned alive and healthy to their vessel, Telar stoically standing guard, not even moving an inch. What they failed to notice at first were the four bodies surrounding their ship, precise cuts and slashes evidence of their demise, and Telar's Glaive coated with still-drying blood. After quipping to Whitefang that he had mentioned pirates, he revealed that the dead people were Bounty Hunters. As everybody looked to Tira, he simply stated that they weren't there for her, but for Hikaru and Vesh, two people a-piece. Still standing at his post as Whitefang tended to the bones of his kin and the group searched for any possible identification, Vesh humbly offered him the credits on the bodies, since they were really Telar's kills. Asked what had happened exactly, Telar responded that they had tried to ambush him shortly after the group left, much to their stupidity. They'd arrived in shuttles, one for the team after Hikaru, and one for the team after Vesh, which he pointed out to the group. As the duo headed into the vessels to investigate, accompanied by Duna and Tora, one of the shuttles detonated, likely intending to kill an inquisitive Vesh were their team to fail. The Jedi shielded his Padawan and the body of the shuttle pilot from most of the damage, taking horrific wounds; shrapnel piercing his spine. Seeing this, Telar rushed forth before Vesh had even woken up from the shock, and healed most of his and Tora's wounds, before returning once more to his post. As everybody recovered, Whitefang ready to return to the den, Nox offering him a drink, and everyone else just really thankful for his help and mildly in awe of his skill, Tira asked if he did mercenary work or would accept a bodyguard job. Refusing outright such a possibility, he reaffirmed his loyalty to the Den and to his people, taking a sideways jab at Whitefang saying he was not like him. Saddened by this answer; Tira saying they'll save the conversation for later, he said they could contact the Den if they wanted to reach out to him again. The group then returned to the Den, Whitefang saying he could keep all of the money as he'd earned it, he agreed to watch the Ship for bit longer as they finished up their business here. The Guard Stands When the group bid farewell to him upon the completion of Whitefang's Trial, Whitefang took him aside, stating that he while he was leaving for now, he would return to fix the Den and all that had changed since he left. In the meantime, the young hunter asked Telar to keep an eye on his father for him. The Guard nodded, before adding that he had to speak to his sister about just that and heading back to the Den... Category:NPC Category:Selonian Category:Selonia Category:Kala Den Category:Warrior Category:Covenguard